Interested?
by FenrirGreyback.PrinceOfYaoi
Summary: summary: Percy has a knack for building things, Annabeth notices this and asks her mother for guidance. However sent away, Athena talks to the only known person who warned her of this, Aphrodite. Together, She and Aphrodite will bring an odd pair together. Warnings inside.(I guess this is AU but maybe not? *shrugs*)
1. Chapter 1

I_nterested?_

_Summary: Percy has a knack for building things, Annabeth notices this and asks her mother for guidance. However sent away, Athena talks to the only known person who warned her of this, Aphrodite. Together, She and Aphrodite will bring an odd pair together. _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_Warnings: Shounen-ai(percy is 16-17 merp) sex and all that awesome shit._

_Pairings: HephaestusXPercy_

_I greatly appreciate reviews and flamers can go suck a lemon._

Annabeth peaked inside Poseidon's cabin, a bit peeved and a bit worried. For the past two days Percy Jackson, Savior of Olympus, had not come out of his room. She wondered if it was from their break up but she shook her head. It was mutual, not to mention nearly four months ago, so that was ruled out. Maybe he had found another girl. It was a possibility, but what had happened? She saw nothing, it was quite dark and the grimy window wasn't helping her find her friend, so with worry taking over her, she knocked. "Percy?" She called. A metallic crash had her readying for a battle. "Coming!" Percy answered cheerfully. Before long, Percy swung the door open. He was covered in a black substance and his hair was horribly mis-kept, clean(slightly) But messy and sticking out from the places. He had gotten paler, the lack of sunlight for two straight days was actually looking nice, not yet sickly, but a nice moon pale. The one thing she had noticed greatly was that his green eyes were sparkling. She had seen them like that before, like on their first date, but it had stopped after saving olympus.

"Um hey..." Annabeth said awkwardly. "What's that all over you?" Percy looked down. "Oh!" He said in mild surprise. "I'll show you." He opened the door wider and stepped to the side, smiling softly. Annabeth blinked before curiosity got the best of her and she ran to the only area light was shining.

To say that she was impressed by what she saw, was a complete understatement. Large chunks of metal were scattered about, miniature horses, pegasus and unicorns were on top of a large(Almost to the ceiling) bookshelf. In each row was a mythical creature Percy had fought over the years. His math teacher, the fury, The minotaur, and many more. Each had a pristine and clean carve to it. It was like he was the son of Hephaestus himself! Percy came in soon after his blonde friend and carefully stepped over his equipment and half-finished projects. "Sorry about that, I haven't had any time for cleaning." He said with a lopsided grin. Annabeth grinned right back. "Percy this is amazing! I thought you couldn't build anything!" She stated with amazement. The demi-god just shrugged one shoulder. "Yeah..but what's really weird is, I started to crave, well this." He gestured to the piles of projects and mech. "About two days ago. Maybe I was unconsciously pushing it down." Annabeth always knew her friend was a complete seaweed brain. "Well it's great that you explored your...inner desires. It's your turn to help the newbies, I gotta go!" And with that she ran off. Percy looked at her in confusion. "Um, see you later?"

HXP

Athena gazed at her daughter who kneeled before her. She wasn't expecting a visit so soon from her daughter. "Annabeth, what are you doing here?" She asked softly. "I need your help." Annabeth said excitedly, rocking on her heels. Athena blinked. "My help?" "Yes! Percy has a new ability!" The goddess of wisdom hardened her eyes slightly at the mention of her enemy's son. "A new ability?" Annabeth fidgets under her mother's hardened gaze but continues. "Yeah...He's into..building-" "Wait! Building? as in, making items correct?" She shortened to her human form and cupped hr daughter's cheek. "Y-Yeah...why?" But Athena wasn't listening, she turned and held her chin. 'So this is what Aphrodite was speaking about...' "Mom?" "Annabeth go back to camp, i have to go." "But i was hoping for some-" "I'm very busy, go." The edge in her voice didn't go unnoticed and Annabeth bowed before hurrying off. Athena stood there until she knew her daughter was gone before she hurried off through the corridors of Olympus. 'Where is she...Most likely with Ares.' She though in her head. A place Ares and her would go...Ah! Athena hurried off and turned a sharp left and entered a small garden, there she could here giggling. 'Of course in Persephone's garden." She mumbled before walking to the sound of voices. There she saw Aphrodite baring her neck to her 'boyfriend' who had latched his lips onto it. His large hand slid up her skirt and the other was- "I really should tell Phone about this." Athena stated calmly, used to the shameless sex, though always avoided it. Aphrodite jolted in surprise and Ares grumbled in annoyance and moved his groping hands away. "Oh you wouldn't do that to us would you Athena?" Aphrodite said nervously. "Maybe, but i need to speak with you, you know, about yesterday." The blonde woman's eyes lit up and she squealed, standing and grabbing Athena's hand. "Come on!" She stated, completely forgetting about her horny boyfriend.

"Okay so the first sign's are showing right?" Aphrodite asked as she looked through her items in her bed chamber. Athena, who sat upon the bed, nodded. "From what my daughter told me, he's building." "Ah!" Aphrodite smiled and pulled out a small sheet of paper. "He is? Just as expected!" She then scribbled Greek letters upon it. "What are you planning?" Athena asked, curious. Though it was her enemy's son, she always did wonder how Aphrodite went about her job as the Goddess of love. The beautiful Goddess smiled happily and folded the small paper before blowing on it, letting it fade away. "I think I'm gonna repay my due." She murmured as she gazed upon her door. "Due? What do you mean? This isn't for per-" "shhhh shhhhh..."Aphrodite put a finger to the other Goddess's lips and she smiled. "That's not what i meant. This is for Percy, buuuuut it's also an apology for someone, I had held back for so long." Just then a new paper popped in front of her and she opened it. "Success in part one." She then grabbed Athena's wrist and pulled her away. "Come on! You're helping me!"

The small slip of paper glided to the floor with a soft flutter. "**Alright."**

_Not bad, my first fanfiction i actually could post .3. oh well, I'm trying to improve my writing so this probably isn't very good, but i do like it3 oi remember to Read, Review and fave/follow this story and me, it only takes a few seconds okay? Thanks!_

_Love Fenrir, Prince of yaoi._


	2. Chapter 2

Interested?

Summary: Percy has a knack for building things, Annabeth notices this and asks her mother for guidance. However sent away, Athena talks to the only known person who warned her of this, Aphrodite. Together, She and Aphrodite will bring an odd pair together.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warnings: Shounen-ai(percy is 16-17 merp) sex and all that awesome shit.

Pairings: HephaestusXPercy

I greatly appreciate reviews and flamers can go suck a lemon.

(Thank you to Jgooullieyette: I totally agree

Thank you to Neverland: (sorry my italian sucks) Sono contento che ti piaccia!

Chapter 2.

Percy wiped the sweat from his brow as he gazed at the new camp recruits. They were mostly consisted of Hermes and Aphrodite's children. "Percy!" Annabeth called as she ran towards him and the newbie group. "Oh hey!" He waved happily and broke away from the younger group to meet her halfway. "Where did you go? I had to take care of all of this by myself." He grumbled. She huffed but had a playful smile on her face. "You really do have seaweeds for brains. You owe me for ditching me for the past two days." That made Percy look sheepish. "Right, Right." He then looked at the group. "But where did you go? You ran off suddenly…" "Oh well...I went to see my mom.." He raised his eyebrows. "You...didn't…" Annabeth scoffed. "She isn't the goddess of wisdom for nothing Perce." Percy paled dramatically. "No, no! She hates me Annabeth. You know, Poseidon and Athena, mortal enemies?" Annabeth nodded. "Yeah, Yeah i know, but she might help…."

It was Percy's turn to scoff. "Yeah, thats just as likely as you getting over your dislike for horses." The blonde pouted angrily. "It's Genetic! Horses don't like Athena-" She gestured her hand down herself. "I'm the spawn of Athena!" the teen just laughed and waved his hand. "Yeah, Yeah~ Come on! I gotta show the rest of the newbies there cabins!"

It was an hour later when Percy sat by his favorite spot by the lake that he noticed something strange. As he spoke to his father, the usual soothing ripples were rougher, as if the god himself was agitated, which sent Percy on high alert. "Hey Perce~" Percy yelped like a puppy tripping over its own paws and he swiftly turned, fumbling with his pen. "Tsk! You're so late, you could've been dead! Oh well~" It was Aphrodite! What was she doing here? The lake became more disturbed as the water became restless. "Oh Percy it's been awhile hmm? I've missed you~" Percy, still on high alert, but more relaxed, stood to the blonde woman's shoulders. "Why are you here Lady Aphrodite?" But the blonde woman just shook her hand. "Stop with the formalities, you saved my butt way to many times to be doing that." She murmured softly. Percy grimaced. "I know but still…" She however ignored him and began walking ahead. "Follow me~" She hummed delightfully. Percy, dizzy with all the sudden emotion changes, followed blindly. The lake water behind him rippling madly.

The demi-god followed the Goddess of love into the dense underbrush of the green forest, which made him very weary. However, if he refused, it could anger the goddess for as long as he'd live, which meant his love life was screwed three ways from sideways. So with reluctant steps he followed her. "Um, Lady-" She gave him a glare which made him rephrase his words. "Ap-Aphrodite...where are we going exactly?" She stopped before giving a bell of laughter. "Eh? I must've forgot to explain it." She turned and bent over slightly to meet his eye level. "We're going to Olympus." Percy paled. "O-Olympus? U-Uh why?" "Well why not?" She replied with a confused tilt to her head. 'Well for starters I don't want to die by a bolt of lightning.' However he spoke out loud: "I..rather not anger Zeus more than i already have…" He muttered. "Oh he's just a big fuddy duddy-" A rumbling thunder had Aphrodite glaring at the sky. "Anyways, he's only mad because you didn't accept his gift of god-hood. It was very rude you know, even for the sake of 'love'." She stated easily. "Eh….But…." He didn't have an answer and looked down. "Come on, time is wasting~" She hummed. Percy hesitated but then followed. "Does Mr.D Know?" "Yes...of course." She smiled. "Now come on~"

As soon as Percy had stepped foot upon Olympus Aphrodite dragged him everywhere. Percy didn't specifically know if it was because she wanted to get to their destination quickly, or Because Zeus was after them. However, either way, by the time the pair reached bronze doors, Aphrodite was panting. "Okay, i'll come here first next time." She mumbled, pushing open the doors. Percy followed suit but stopped dead. "Hey hun~" Aphrodite said cheerfully to the large muscled man sitting at a wooden desk in the corner of the room. The room itself was plain with a dark glow, The only illumination coming from a large(literally from the ground to halfway to the roof, large) Fire place in the center. No wonder, the poor teen was baking. A grunt was heard and an angry face that belonged to Hephaestus showed. "What do you want?" He growled out. The blonde goddess, unfazed, smiled cheerfully and pushed Percy forward. "I got you a new apprentice!~" She hummed. The man had an unamused expression and turned abruptly. "Stop joking woman. Get out." The harsh tone left no room for argument, but Aphrodite pushed on. "I always hear that you were looking for one, so-" She pushed the demi-god closer to the center of the room before snapping her fingers. "Good luck!" She winked before leaving in a flash of light and glitter. 'So showy..." Percy thought, suddenly shy. He kept his head down, even when the black smith was glaring intensely at him. A few minutes of uncomfortable silence ensued before the elder groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Come here." He ordered.

Percy looked up and nodded, walking slowly. The elder snorted and glared. "Hurry up. If you're going to be my apprentice then act like one!" The last few words was an annoyed bark, causing the green eyed male to hurry towards the blacksmith.

What did he get himself into?

_Don't forget to Review, Favorite and follow me an this story! Thanks for reading!_

_FenrirGreyback the prince of Yaoi~_


	3. Chapter 3

Interested?

Summary: Percy has a knack for building things, Annabeth notices this and asks her mother for guidance. However sent away, Athena talks to the only known person who warned her of this, Aphrodite. Together, She and Aphrodite will bring an odd pair together.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warnings: Shounen-ai(percy is 16-17 merp) sex and all that awesome shit.

Pairings: HephaestusXPercy

I greatly appreciate reviews and flamers can go suck a lemon.

Thank you for the reviews and favs3

Chapter 3

* * *

It had been two days since Aphrodite had sent Percy to work for Hephaestus, and he had to admit. He was exhausted! The god had him working day and night with little to no breaks at all! He needed to eat! He needed to sleep!

Currently, Percy was sitting at his own desk, bags growing beneath his eyes, skin having a light sheen of sweat, as always, and his stomach growled at the lack of sat at his own desk when his sensitive ears picked up the growl. As idiotic as it sounded, the god appreciated the squirts help. for one, he didn't even need to walk across the room to cool of the white hot weapons when the sea demi-god could easily control the liquid. Not to mention he finished his assignments twice as fast. So when the growl of a stomach could be heard from across the room to his ears, which mind you were not as sensitive, he knew what he had to do. "Perseus..." Hephaestus grumbled, slowly standing up. Percy jolted, thinking he had done something wrong, and his torso. "Yes sir?" The large man avoided his gaze and scratched the back of his head, He was embarrassed? yes that was it, he never did this before, not even with Aphrodite. "I...Come with me." His voice was more commanding then he meant it to be and he saw the slight wince from the teen. He didn't abuse the teen, not at all, he would usually just grumble or bark at him, but never really raised his voice in rage. Was he that scary?

The god didn't dwell on it when the teen stood and ran his fingers through his dark tresses. "Sure." He answered with a small smile, genuine or not, he couldn't tell. Then again, he wasn't very good with emotions. Percy however was a bit excited. The two had only been working on weapons, so he was hoping it was a change of pace. Besides, being with Hephaestus wasn't...bad. The man, yes, is grumpy, scary, and a horrible workaholic, but Percy took a liking to him. It surprised him that he felt so close to the man he barely spoke to. But when they were working he felt he presence of the man so relaxing, and when he finished, he could see the hint of a fond smile, like a man and his beloved. And he ached when he gazed upon the look, but he didn't know why...

Both males walked through the halls of Olympus, the silence hanging around heavily. Thankfully it didn't last long when Apollo showed up. "Hey Percy!~" He hummed in happiness, wrapping an arm around the shorter's shoulders. "What are you doing with Hephaestus?" Their was an annoyed growl, and before tension could arise, Percy spoke quickly. "Ah Hephaestus was taking me out for a walk, a change in scenery!" He dared to look at the blacksmith, but the elder's eyes were fixed upon the sun god. "Oh? Thats ne-" A loud growl cut off the Male's sentence and Percy had a horrified look on his face "S-Sorry!" Percy whined in distress, covering his face in embarrassment. Apollo blinked. "Have you been feeding him Hephaestus?" Though the sun god's face held a smile, his tone held a malice to it. The blacksmith gave a deadly glare and he growled. "I was just going to take him to out to eat." Percy perked up in surprise. 'For me?' He thought shyly and blinked. Apollo had a mild surprised look before he grinned. "Then let me treat you! I was just going to raise the sun in the UK~" The tense aura was back and Percy looked back and forth, helpless.

TS(time skip)

* * *

The breakfast in Germany was...interesting. As the three walked in, all the mortal woman swooned and practically swarmed Apollo, speaking in the foreign gibberish(as Percy calls it) rapidly. "Willkommen im Café sweet! Wie kann ich Ihre Bestellung?"* A busty blonde woman in a **Trachten stated happily. Percy blinked and looked at his menu in distress. Hephaestus opened his mouth but Apollo beat him to it by stating; "wir nehmen schnitzel***~" He winked t the woman, who giggled and hurried off to fulfill their order. It was then that the tense atmosphere slammed back with enough force to make Percy feel extremely out of place. However, bravery overlapped his fear, and Percy decided to strike up a conversation. "U-Um lord Apollo, how have you been?" The sun god grinned in happiness at the attention while Hephaestus grunted. "My usual, thing, but i see you've been..working hard." Apollo looked over the male in a calculative stare and Percy shifted. What did he look like? He couldn't remember the last time he gazed at himself in the mirror. "Yes, I've been working with Lord Hephaestus as his assistant." He smiled warmly as he recalled the times they built things together. "I enjoyed it.." He had a content look on his voice, which Apollo gave a surprised look at that, while Hephaestus himself tipped the corners of his lips upward. However as soon as he did it, they were back down again. But Percy saw it, and he gave a happy smile. "I hope i'm helpful to him too." Both men gazed at the teen before at eachother. "You really enjoy it?" Apollo asked, interested. "Yes i do." Percy smiled softly.

It was then that the woman returned with their food, which Percy gazed at it in confusion. Apollo gave a laugh after giving the waitress another dose of his flirting and he smiled at the demi. "Relax, just eat it like you eat steak." He assured to the reluctant teen.

Beyond the lunch the time the three hung out together was uneventful. Besides the tension between Apollo and Hephaestus, Percy was happy. It was at the end of the day that Apollo, before he went to leave to rise the sun across the planet, practically dragged Percy(The blacksmith following in how pursuit) Into a clothing store. "I know someone here~ I'll pay for it~" Percy tried to protest but three women circled him, speaking in German once more. For a minute or two, the taller of the three spoke with Apollo before she dragged Percy into the changing rooms. "Eh!?" Percy cried in surprise when the other two woman began to pull at his messy clothes and measuring his body sizes. "We need ta check height." The woman with blonde hair and blue highlights stated in broken english, a smile on her face. "Outfit, good." Percy winced and he whined.

He wasn't a doll!

* * *

It was then when Apollo had finished rising the sun where he entered Aphrodite's room, thankfully she was alone with a book(Probably some romance novel she's ironically addicted too.) and he bluntly stated. "What are you doing?" Aphrodite didn't even look up. "Reading." Apollo narrowed his eyes. "I meant with Percy and Hephaestus, I know you have something to do with this, and I want to know why." Aphrodite smiled and finally lifted her gaze at the god in her room. "Oh Apollo, It's not something i did, It's natural." Apollo clenched his fist. "Bullshit-" He strode over to her and pointed an accusing finger at her. "I swear, if you think Percy is a love toy you can play with, you're wrong. If Percy is ever, and I mean EVER heartbroken, i'm coming for you." Aphrodite only held an amused face however and she smirked. "Envy, is a sin, right Apollo? So is lust, Gluttony, pride, wrath, sloth and greed." "What does that-" She held up her hand, her face serious. "Your envious aren't you, because you wanted Percy to yourself, you lust for him, your greedy for him, you're proud of what you are, and you have a hidden wrath for Hephaestus, but you won't do anything because you're sloth." Apollo gazed at her in a mix of confusion, guilt and anger. "I'm doing this for Percy, and I'm doing this for Hephaestus. I...I betrayed Hephaestus and chose Ares, but if Percy...If he came into the picture...Maybe he would smile again."

**_(Omg you guys are so awesome3 I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this!_**

**_Looks like someone is now the god of sin hur! envy is a bitch. Aphrodite is surprisingly cryptive lol. _**

**_Next chapter you get to see Percy in his new outfit! and what he and Hephaestus do! Yaaay! Sex coming soon! I promise!_**

**_Love you Fenrir, Prince of__ yaoi~)_**

**_*Welcome to cafe sweet! How may i take your order?  
_**

**_** A Trachten is a traditonal German dress, usually worn in cosplay or in festivals._**

**_***we will take three orders of Schintzel (Look it up XD)_**


End file.
